Deep dark secrets
by darkfairy101
Summary: Esme and her daughters move to forks,will they find love or will there pasts catch upto them. the boys are vamps but what are the girls join them as they discover that love might just be able to mend even there broken hearts.stephenie meyer owns twilight


I have lived my life in fear always doing what was best for me and my girls. I have always had to hide living my life in fear, in fear of _**HIM**_ that he might find us, we have moved from place to place doing what work we had too to get money. Although our lives are content we have lived our lives with pieces missing, me and my girls have only ever had each other and i would give my life to protect them, each of us has had a tragedy thrust upon us over the decades but we have remained strong and accepted new members of the family with open arms and although there is only four of us now, we are stronger than we have ever been. Love is a very powerful thing and no one should ever underestimate it. My name is Esme Platt and this is my families story.

"I still don't see why we had too move" Rosalie said for the fiftieth time that day, but i was patient with her " we have already been over this Rosalie, it just wasn't safe in england anymore" Rosalie sighed "i know Esme I'm sorry". I gave her a wary smile "I know sweetheart" the car was silent, Alice and Bella were both asleep in the back seat, it was almost three in the morning and we were nearly at our destination. Our new home was just outside of Forks , Washington and it was perfectly secluded perfect for us to practice our magic. We had to move suddenly from our small cottage in the north of england, the people in the village nearby were very old fashioned and were beginning to see through our disguise this house was the best i could find on such short notice. But too my great surprise as i pulled up in front of our new home there were two houses " this cant be right, we must have taken a wrong turning back there" Rosalie got out of the car and walked up too the house, took one look at the address and came back " it's the right address, the estate agent must have overlooked the other house" i sighed i knew this was too good to be true " oh well, It's still more private than any other house" we both sighed, then giggled waking up Bella and Alice " are we there yet" Bella asked her voice full of sleep "yep, and if you don't hurry up inside Rosalie is going to get the best room" they both bolted up and ran to the house where Rosalie already was. I sighed this was going to be a long night, i got out of the car and went to the boot to get the bags "oh, I'll be fine don't worry about me and all these heavy bags" i yelled to the house, a chorus of okay's sounded from the house, i sighed but smiled. God help the poor boys at Forks high, the girls could easily manipulate the boys into going shopping with them, i picked up two suitcases and turned around, a scream came automatically out of my throat. "were sorry miss we did not mean to startle you" A early twenties blonde man, a young teen with fiery red hair, a tall muscular young man, and a tall young man also with blonde hair all stood in front of me " would you like some help with your bags" the young blonde, who had a very heavy Texan accent and who was clearly a gentleman asked. But before i could answer three very familiar voices came out of the house " Esme are you alright we heard you scream" Alice said in hyper mode " I'm fine these young men just startled me" three heads swiveled in the direction of the boys " hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" the bronze haired boy said with an amount of curiosity in his voice, Bella stepped back, confused i turned to look at her " Bella honey are you all right" she stood frozen eyes locked on the four men in front of us as if they would pounce on us any second. Comprehension suddenly fluttered through my thoughts, oh, they were vampires, well that explained a lot " Alice please take Bella inside" she looked at me nodded once then started to lead Bella back into the house, obviously i wasn't the only one to notice the vampires right in front of us. i sighed again well this was just great, i looked to the oldest vampire who was clearly the leader of there coven "it was a pleasure meeting you but we should really be going now"he blinked and looked me directly in the eyes "is your daughter ok, i would be happy to examine her, I'm a doctor down at the local hospital" that caught me off guard, a vampire doctor, that's impossible and then i saw his eyes they weren't the usual red that most vampires had but a soft honey color almost gold. the same with the other boys they all had the same color eyes "thank you but she'll be fine it's just been a very long night" Rosalie got the other bags from the car and i nodded at her to go up into the house, she hesitated but only for a second she knew i could take care of myself, i turned back to the four amazingly beautiful vampires "goodnight, it was nice meeting you" the oldest one nodded but as i turned round to walk back to the house he called out "may we call on you tomorrow so we may properly introduce ourselves". I hesitated this could not be a good idea especially for Bella, but this vampire family intrigued me " okay, what time" he thought for a moment " well the boys have school, and i have work so should we say around four o,clock" i nodded and went inside this could not go well.

i woke up feeling pleasantly refreshed, which could only mean one thing, today was going to be a very long day. except for the nervousness the day passed pretty much the same as any other day, Bella of course insisted that i was insane for inviting a very large coven into our home, but she didn't push the subject she knew my decision was final. At four o,clock on the dot the vampires were knocking on the door, i was of course the only one present and as i opened the door i couldn't help but be embarrassed by my girls behavior. " hello" the oldest vampire greeted me, i smiled "please come in" he nodded once and stepped in the younger one's following after him, i led them to the living room were i indicated for them to sit. I was just about to start talking when Alice came down the stairs and took a seat next to me " are your sisters coming down" she smiled but shook her head,oh god what were they up to now " well then i think introductions should be made, I'm Alice this is our mother Esme, the blonde is Rosalie and the brunette is Bella" she smiled at them waiting. " my name is carlisle and these are my sons Edward, Emmett and jasper" he pointed to each while saying there names. Edward was the bronze haired one, Emmett the big muscular one and jasper was the one with the heavy accent, i smiled at all of them. " Esme would you like me to see if Rose and Bella will come down" i turned my head to look at her directly in the eyes, she knew for a fact that Bella would not come down with vampires in the house and Rosalie would not come down without Bella 'what are you up too' i asked her sending the thought directly to her mind ' you'll see' she replied. I noticed that we had been quiet for a little bit too long "oh I'm sorry how rude of me, would you like something to eat or drink"i know it was absurd to ask because obviously they don't eat or drink anything, but it was hard to break decades of good manners. Carlisle smiled at me "no thank you" i looked upwards where a decidedly loud bang just erupted above our heads "oh please don't let them have broke anything" i muttered rushing up the stairs.

**Alice's pov**

I watched as Esme ran up the stairs leaving me alone with four very strong vampires, i looked at them "Bella has trust issue's don't take it personal" I told them, they all nodded "it's no problem ma'am" Jasper the young blond answered. I smiled, this was becoming more and more awkward " so will you and your sisters be going to forks high" Emmett the big one asked, " yeah we start there on Monday so we've got the whole weekend to settle down" he grinned, I knew instantly that he was the trouble maker in the family, i grinned back immediately liking Emmett "so what year are you guys in". I could tell from the look he glanced upstairs that the only person he cared about was Rosalie " She's a senior" i might as well get straight to the point, they all looked at me baffled "oh, please Emmett don't tell me your one of those guys who denies everything, it's so obvious that you like Rosalie" i rolled my eyes " is it that obvious" he asked " oh don't worry your not the only one and come Monday morning i should think that nearly every boy in forks high will have a crush on her". Emmett groaned and let his head fall into his hands, then suddenly he looked up "you have to help me Alice" i sighed then smiled " finally a guy who knows how to use his brain, ok Emmett do you really want my help because I'm telling you now that it won't be easy" he nodded his head so fast i don't think he even noticed that it was too fast to be human. " ok then, the only thing you have to do is ignore her" Emmett blinked three times before he answered " that's it" he asked uncertainty in his voice "yep" i said popping the 'p' he grinned that will be easy, i shook my head but smiled "oh Emmett your so naive" Emmett's grin fell " what do you mean" he asked. " first of all I'm sure your the jealous type am i right" he nodded his head and i continued "then it's not going to be as easy as you think, there will be guys coming at her from all sides but you must resist Rosalie won't care for any of them she's seen it all before". He nodded his head again and made gestures for me to continue "this i think will be the the hardest part for you, because when she does finally start to show interest your still going to have to ignore her other wise she'll get bored and believe me when i say that Rosalie will be very persuasive". He gulped " do you think you can handle it" he nodded again and i smiled " good now whens the next school dance"he blinked "I don't know" i rolled my eyes "it's three weeks from now" jasper said, i smiled at him, this family wasn't so bad i closed my eyes and searched the future. I could see Rosalie completely and utterly falling for Emmett in that time. When i opened my eyes i caught the boy's dubious expressions " don't worry it'll work" i told them certainty clear in my voice, " if your so sure of yourself then how about a little bet" i looked at Edward the bronze haired boy and grinned " what are the terms" i asked my grin still on my face " if Emmett can get Rosalie to come to the dance in three weeks I'll give you fifty bucks" my grin grew bigger "but, if he doesn't you have to clean all of our rooms" i laughed and shook his hand "you got a bet" i told him. i turned to Carlisle and my expression became instantly serious. " i know yo like my mother, but she will not be as easy as Rosalie, she's been through a lot and her past keeps coming back to haunt her, i already have to kill one man I'd hate to have to kill you too if you hurt her" he seemed to pale " i would never hurt your mother" i looked directly into his eyes and knew that he meant it " good, oh and please don't ask what are stories are we'll tell you when were ready, that goes for you too Emmett Rose's story is not a pretty one and it's very painful for her to remember, if you do this for us we promise to keep you secret " they all froze,i smiled i knew they would do this " don't worry your not the first coven that we've come across over the years and I'm sure you won't be the last" they were still shocked. "give us time and we shall tell you our secret but until then my family will be coming down the stairs in 3, 2, 1" i smiled as i heard footsteps coming downstairs " sorry about that this is Rosalie and Bella" Esme said pointing the two out. Both were giving evil glares to the boys, i sighed this was going to be a very long three weeks.


End file.
